Nanao Ise
Nanao Ise (伊勢 七緒, Ise Nanao) is the supporting character in Bleach. She is the co-lieutenant of the First Division of the Gotei 13, under Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, and Vice-President of the Shinigami Women's Association. She is very strict and dutiful, always doing her captain's paperwork. She is the vice-president of the Soul Reaper Women's Association. Her zanpakuto's is Shinken Hakkyōken. It was passed down her family, and is used for rituals where the divine intervenes. As such, it is considered a "godslayer" — it reflects divine light and deals grievous damage to holy beings. Background Nanao Ise was born on July 7. She was the daughter of Shunsui Kyoraku's dead older brother, and the previous head of the entirely female House of Ise. As a young girl, she overheard her mother entrusting the House's Zanpakuto, Shinken Hakkyoken, to Shunsui. After her mother had died, Nanao was taken in by an elderly couple who were relatives of her family and then entered the Shin'o Academy, where she excelled in Kidō despite being unable to imprint on her Asauchi. During her tenure at the academy, Nanao saw Shunsui visiting the headmaster, and recognized his hairpins as being identical to those belonging to her mother. Upon graduating, Nanao was surprised to learn that she had been placed in the 8th Division despite having to put the Kido Corps in her assignment preferences, and eventually saw Shunsui again, where she noticed that he had changed his kimono and removed his hairpins; this allowed her to recognize him as the man who her mother entrusted something precious to. Nanao was notable for being in the 8th Division when she was a little girl, and enjoyed being read to by former Lieutenant Lisa Yadomaru, something they did regularly each month around the time of the first. Eventually, between the period of time when Lisa was forced to hide alongside the other transformed Visored and the present day, she worked her way up from being Shunsui's subordinate to his lieutenant. Personality She is described as a very serious, and pragmatic person who often puts up with her captain's silly antics, but like all lieutenants, she is extremely respectful of her captain and follows his instructions without hesitation. She is almost always carrying a heavy book. Nanao is often accosted by her captain, whose teasing takes various forms. Nanao's usual reaction is to scold him or hit him with something, usually a fan. When she is particularly annoyed she takes off her glasses, though her face has never been seen while doing so. Apparently this act is quite frightening, as most people who see it are reduced to gibbering wrecks just by witnessing it. Even the sadistic, cold hearted 12 Division captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi fell victim to this intimidating spectacle. In her free time, she likes to go shopping, but even more to read, and often visits the library. She is on good terms with fellow reader Momo Hinamori; she even brought her books during her hospitalization. Nanao also has an article serialization in Seireitei Communication, titled "Please be Moderate", which is very popular, especially among the male readers. Nanao is known to be an excellent calculator, a skill very handy, given that she has to do even most of her captain's paperwork. Her favorite food is sweet bean jelly, and she does not like powdered green tea, a trait which is interestingly shared with her captain. Nanao is the Vice President of the Shinigami Women's Association, but is usually the one who attempts to maintain and control the meetings due to the juvenile actions and behaviors of President Yachiru Kusajishi. Yet while she attempts to be the main moderator, Yachiru usually has higher say on everything from budget decisions to activities done by the club making any of Nanao's comments or advice worthless. She is also frequently at odds with Shinigami Men's Association leader Tetsuzaemon Iba, of who she usually forces her superiority and control regarding the influence and power she and the Women's Association have over his association. She hates when men try to join the Women's Association club such as Nemu's captain. Citation *https://japaneseanime.fandom.com/wiki/Nanao_Ise - Taken from Japanese Anime Fandom Category:Bleach Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Female Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Dreaded Category:Death Gods Category:Military Category:Elementals